


Занимательная химия

by sablefluffy



Series: Волшебный совочек судьбы [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablefluffy/pseuds/sablefluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Кора Хейл очень сожалела о том, что двадцать пять лет назад на детской площадке огрела совочком именно Лидию Мартин.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Занимательная химия

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Teen Wolf 2014

Иногда Кора Хейл очень сожалела о том, что двадцать пять лет назад на детской площадке огрела совочком именно Лидию Мартин. 

Собственно, первое сожаление возникло через десять минут после насильственного акта в рамках борьбы за качели. Потому что вместо того, чтобы разрыдаться и броситься к маме, рыжий ангелочек в белых оборках вылила свое молоко в ведерко с песком, перемешала получившуюся жижу и хладнокровно опрокинула ее Коре на голову. 

(никогда, никогда, никогда не пытайтесь вымыть молоко с песком из волос горячей водой – при высокой температуре молочный белок коагулирует)

Война продолжилась в младшей школе, достигла апогея в средней и закончилась обоюдной капитуляцией в старшей, когда Джексон Уиттмор наорал на Лидию прямо посреди школьного коридора. Та, конечно, была высокомерной задавакой (да и песчано-молочный коктейль Кора так и не простила), но Уиттмор был склизкой гадиной, не стоившей ни единого рыжего волоска с головы Лидии Мартин. И уж само собой, Лидия не должна плакать из-за этого змея при всех. 

(она вообще не должна плакать, только не Рыжая Ведьма Мартин)

Кора тогда вздохнула, посмотрела в последний раз на то, как у Лидии дрожат губы, и тепло попрощалась со своим едва отпитым ледяным слашем. А потом ускорилась и со всей дури врезалась в драматичную мизансцену. Тот факт, что почти весь коктейль оказался на пижонском блейзере Уитмора, был, конечно, чистой случайностью, она так ему и сказала – сразу, как только слух вернулся после сеанса ультразвукового визга. 

(вроде рептилия, а верещал, словно умирающий дельфин. Не Уиттмор, а чудо биомутации)

На следующем уроке Ведьма Мартин была безукоризненна. Кору она демонстративно игнорировала, да та, собственно, и не ждала ничего другого. Высокомерная Лидия Мартин – это нормальная Лидия Мартин. А нормальная Лидия Мартин – это Кора Хейл в тонусе и боевой готовности. 

(Лора называла этот процесс «круговоротом стерв в живой природе» и, в целом, одобряла)

Фактически, военные действия закончились уже тогда. Но мирный договор был окончательно подписан только через два месяца, на вечеринке в честь дня рождения Эллисон Арджент, когда тетка именинницы щедро и коварно разбавила пунш водкой. 

Сначала Лидия держала волосы Коры, пока ее тошнило, потом Кора держала волосы Лидии. Потом они вдвоем терзали шкафчик в ванной родителей Эллисон в поисках мятного бальзама для рта. Потом стучали друг друга по спине и откашливались, потому что в процессе синхронного полоскания обеих пробило на истерический смех – с предсказуемым результатом.

Потом они целовались, сидя на куче упавших полотенец. И Кора решила, что делать это с Лидией намного, намного круче, чем с Бойдом или Лейхи.

(После Лидии Кора целовалась еще кое с кем – когда они решили, что отношения не выдержат разных колледжей. Но это было как-то… бесцветно, что ли. Так что они встретились во время каникул и рассчитали восемь универсальных маршрутов от Беркли до MIT и обратно)

Иногда Кора действительно сожалела, что ее карающий совок обрушился именно на Лидию – когда они ругались и били посуду, когда переставали друг с другом разговаривать, когда спорили из-за домашних дел. 

(когда между ними вырастали три тысячи миль, когда двух дней выходных оказывалось невыносимо мало, когда невозможно было заснуть, не надев чужую футболку с привычным запахом)

Иногда Кора Хейл сожалела. Но гораздо чаще она была абсолютно уверена в том, что в свои три года случайно завладела Волшебным Совочком Судьбы. 

В конце концов, не каждой девочке достается персональная Рыжая Ведьма.


End file.
